Forgiveness
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: It was an ill thought out move and now his partner was paying the price. Danny whump.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I've been working on this one while posting my last story so it's finished and again will be posted a chapter a day. **

**Wenwalke has once again been fantastic in correcting all my mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50.**

**Chapter One. **

It had been a long, stressful week for the Five-0 team. They had been called in by the Governor to investigate a robbery at the Bishop museum. The museum was currently playing host to a large collection of Polynesian art on loan from New Zealand, and half the collection had been stolen while two guards were seriously hurt.

The Governor had constantly been on Steve's back, pushing for the case to be solved and the items recovered, out of fear of a diplomatic breakdown. Steve had handled the incessant phone calls well, but by day four the stress was starting to show and Steve was pushing the team hard, and had become snappy and anxious to solve the case.

The team had worked hard but with little leads. They didn't have much to go on, and while they suspected an inside job, because the thieves had managed to get in and out despite the security, and knew their way around the building including the areas that the public were not allowed to enter, they still didn't have a suspect.

Then early that morning Danny had blown the case wide open. Out of desperation to solve the case, get the Governor off their backs and calm Steve down, he had spent two hours going over and over the security footage of the robbery. All four thieves had masks covering their faces and were wearing gloves. They could be seen manoeuvring around the museum with ease and knew how to deactivate the alarm to the exhibit. Only the items of most value had been taken, one thief pointing out which to take. Watching the footage, for the third time, Danny had noticed this thief had a tattoo on his forearm. After getting Chin to help him enlarge the image, because god knows why but technology hated him, Danny had studied the image of the tattoo and then come to the startling recollection of who it belonged to.

Danny had met several of the museums staff while dating Gabby, his ex girlfriend. He remembered one charity dinner he had reluctantly been dragged to and meeting one of the interns who worked at the museum. He had had the exact same tattoo.

The team had hauled in Joseph Kale and after some intense questioning, and Steve looking like he was about to burst a blood vessel, Joseph had finally cut a deal and told them the names of the rest of his crew. The take down had been simple and all four robbers were in custody. The location of the art had been revealed and now all four team mates were en route to the shipping yard where they had been told the art was stored.

"Will you please slow down?" Danny shouted grabbing hold of the handle above the passenger window. "It's not going anywhere Steve; we have all the guys involved. It will still be there if we take another ten minutes."

"I just want to get this finished Danny. The Governor has been riding my back all week and I want this case done with." Steve replied taking a hard right and slamming Danny's shoulder into the side of the car.

"I get that, I do. But can we please get there in one piece rather than wrapped around a telephone pole. I'd really like to see Grace graduate from high school." Danny ranted waving his left hand around, the right still clamped around the handle.

"Ok. I'm sorry." Steve said easing off the gas and allowing Chin and Kono to catch up.

They all entered the dock and started looking for the right shipping container. There were rows upon rows of containers. Many stacked two containers high.

"This could take a while." Chin stated.

"You can say that again cus." Kono replied.

After 20 minutes of searching, they finally struck gold.

"Hey Steve! Container LM5869. Bingo, found it." Danny stated pointing in front of him. Steve turned and joined his partner; Chin and Kono bringing up the rear.

There was a large bolt across the container doors held shut with a padlock.

"I'll get the bolt cutters." Chin stated walking over to Kono's car and reaching into the trunk.

Steve was practically bouncing on his toes waiting for Chin to return. He was tired from working long hours on the case and was fed up of the frustration of having to deal with the Governor. He just wanted to recovery the stolen art and go home. Maybe have a beer with the team and throw some steaks on the grill.

"Babe, will you just calm down for one second. Please." Danny asked looking over at Kono who stood a few feet away and was trying hard not to giggle as Steve looked like a school boy waiting to open his birthday presents.

"What's taking Chin so long?" Steve asked. "You know what, we don't need bolt cutters." Steve continued. He eyed up the lock then raised his gun and fired a single shot destroying the padlock. Single mindedly focused on his task he raced forward and threw open the door and stepped inside.

Chin was returning from the car as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes. He saw Steve doing his impatient dance then raise his gun.

"No, no, no, what are you doing Steve?" He thought to himself quickening his pace. The shot echoed around the shipping containers as Steve fired and Chin's heart skipped a beat as he saw Danny suddenly double over at the waist. He saw the look of horror on Kono's face as she raced to Danny's side, arriving just in time as Danny's legs gave way and she eased him to the ground.

Chin dropped the bolt cutters and ran the last 100 yards flat out. He skidded to a halt at Danny's side. Kono had already ripped off the shirt she was wearing over the top of a vest and was applying pressure to Danny's abdomen.

"I got it Kono." He stated, taking over and allowing Kono to move so Danny's head was resting in her lap. "Call for help."

"Awe shit." Danny whispered through gritted teeth. "Not so hard babe."

"I have to Danny, there's a fair bit of bleeding here. What the hell was Steve thinking?"

"I don't think he was," Danny winced. "He hasn't even realised." Danny continued looking hurt that Steve was oblivious to what he had done.

"Ambulance is on its way Danny, five minutes out ok." Kono filled him in hanging up the phone and taking his hand that was clenched, trying to fight the pain.

"Oh god, getting shot in the stomach hurts way more than the arm," Danny nervously chuckled.

"Just try and relax brah, help will be here soon. They can give you something for the pain." Chin reassured.

Steve entered the container and using his flashlight he searched around, relieved to find the stolen pieces. Now he could get HPD down there to catalogue everything and his team could go home for some much needed chill out time. He couldn't wait to call the Governor and tell him they had recovered the collection. He turned around to speak to the team and was annoyed that he was alone. Why hadn't they followed him? Didn't they want to find the stolen goods too? He made his way to the entrance of the container and stopped dead.

Initially he was confused at the scene before him. His partner laid prone on the ground, head in Kono's lap and Chin pressing Kono's yellow shirt to Danny's abdomen. But the shirt was no longer yellow, it was now stained a crimson red. Then the realisation of what must have happened hit him.

He quickly knelt at the side of Danny. "Oh god, did it ricochet?"

"No you Neanderthal, the Easter Bunny jumped out and shot me! Yes of course it ricochet you moron!" Danny huffed, the rant obviously taking it out of him.

Steve paled. "Oh man, I'm sorry Danny, I didn't think, shit man, I... I." He stopped suddenly when Danny turned and threw up all over his knees.

"We'll just call that pay back." Danny said weakly closing his eyes.

"Danny, stay with us." Kono demanded.

"Feel dizzy." He muttered.

Steve moved around and raised Danny's legs, hoping to increase his blood pressure and combat the shock that Danny was obviously in.

"Come on Danno, talk to us." Steve demanded.

"Stop being bossy, you're not my favourite person right now."

"So yell at me then." He replied, desperate to keep Danny conscious.

"Not right now babe, think I'd rather pass out." Danny slurred his hand going limp in Kono's.

"Danny, Danny," she desperately cried but Danny remained stubbornly unresponsive.

The wail of sirens could be heard and as they came into view Steve waved them over.

"What happened?" One of the EMTs asked.

"Ricochet bullet, lost consciousness about 30 seconds ago," Steve explained wondering how things had gone so terribly wrong.

The EMTs got to work evaluating Danny's condition. Soon they had an IV in place to combat the hypotension and shock and an oxygen mask in place. As they swapped out Kono's ruined shirt for a pressure bandage Danny stirred and groaned.

"Danny can you hear me. My name is Ani. I'm an EMT." She asked.

"Mmmm. Hurts"

"Ok, we can give you something for that. Are you allergic to anything?"

"Pain." Danny stated.

Ani laughed. "Me too Danny, anything else?"

"Moron partners" he grumbled.

Ani looked up at Danny's team confused.

"I'm the moron partner, my bullet ricocheted." Steve explained.

"Oh. Right," Ani replied. "What about morphine Danny? Are you allergic to that?"

"No," Danny answered. "Morphine would be good. Thanks."

Ani administered the morphine which allowed them to move Danny onto a gurney and load him into the back of an ambulance. Steve moved to join his partner but Danny raised the oxygen mask so he could speak better. "Stay here Steve. Sort out the shipping crate. Close the case."

"Danny I'm sorry!" He looked down dejected then turned to Kono. "Will you go with him please?"

"Sure boss." She replied looking at him with pity. She knew Steve would never forgive himself for this. She just hoped Danny could.

Steve closed the doors and banged on the back to signal they were good to go. He watched the ambulance leave then walked back to the container. He was so angry with himself, how could he be so stupid. He really hadn't expected the bullet to ricochet like that. But the worst of it was he hadn't even noticed. He had left Danny injured and in pain at his own hands. So much for never leave a man behind, he thought slamming his fist into the container.

"Feel better now?" Chin asked coming up behind him.

"No." Steve replied shaking his hand.

"What were you thinking Steve?" Chin said shaking his head.

"I don't know. I just wanted it done with. I was impatient. I was stupid. I didn't think." And he slammed his fist into the container again. When he went for a third time Chin caught his wrist.

"Breaking your hand won't help Steve. Let's get this sorted out and then get to the hospital."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50.**

**Chapter Two. **

As Danny arrived at the hospital the pain had receded to a manageable level, thanks to the morphine. But he still felt dizzy and nauseous. Kono had held his hand in the ambulance and spoken gently to him to keep him calm. Now she moved along side the gurney as they entered the ER.

He fought back the nausea as he watched the strip lights in the ceiling of the hospital corridor pass by. Then Kono let go of his hand when told she had to remain outside the exam room.

"Behave yourself Danny." She instructed.

"Always do babe." He replied.

Inside the room the medical team transferred him from the EMTs gurney and set about connecting him to a heart monitor and blood pressure cuff. The finished bag of saline was replaced with another and the doctor moved to examine Danny's wound.

"Danny I'm Dr. Seek. I'm just going to have a feel of your tummy."

The doctor started feeling around; and Danny suddenly felt a sharp pain rip through his stomach that took his breath away and made him gag.

"Abdomens ridged, there was no exit wound I presume," Dr. Seek asked looking at the two EMTs.

"No Doctor. The bullet was a ricochet."

"Sarah, can you call and let them know I'm going to need an OR for an ex lap." Dr. Seek asked one of the nurses. "And then get Danny here 5mg of morphine and 50mg cyclizine for his nausea."

He moved up the bed to speak to Danny, "we need to take you to surgery Danny to find the bullet and repair any damage. Your abdomen is ridged which suggests some internal bleeding. But we won't know how badly until we get in there."

Danny was unable to answer as he fought to control his breathing and manage the pain, so he nodded letting the doctor know he understood. As the nurse returned she injected something into the IV in Danny's left arm and a warm feeling spread over him dulling the pain. Then a second syringe was produced and the nausea receded a little.

He closed his eyes for a second enjoying the floaty feeling of the morphine, that was way better than the sharp pain in his stomach. He was startled as he felt a warm hand take hold of his cold clammy one and opened his eyes to see Kono standing back by his side.

"Doc said I could have a minute before they took you to surgery." She explained.

"Mmmm." Danny murmured.

"Don't worry Danny. The doctors will fix you up and you'll be back shouting at Steve in no time, and boy does he deserve it this time."

"He'll be punishing himself way more than I ever could." Danny replied. "He never listens to me anyway so what's the point? Suppose I should be grateful it was a bullet and not a grenade."

Kono smiled and pushed back some of the stray hair from his face and watched him doze, relieved that he didn't seem to be in as much pain anymore.

"Grace?" Danny suddenly rallied.

"Don't worry about Grace. We will make sure she's ok." She reassured. "I'll bring her to see you as soon as you're up to it. Rachel is still in town right?"

"Yeah." Was Danny's simple reply, he looked exhausted and was very pale.

The nurse approached the bed with an orderly in tow.

"They are ready for him now." She informed them and with that Danny was whisked away and Kono informed of a waiting room on the surgical floor.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chin hung up the phone after speaking to Kono and walked over to Steve who was leaning against the Camaro hood. It was obvious that his thoughts were a million miles away. His shoulders were hunched, hands in his pockets, and if Danny were there he would say he was wearing his kicked puppy face. Of course Danny wasn't there and that was the reason for Steve's whole mood.

"Kono just rang. He's just gone to surgery to remove the bullet. But they suspect some internal damage." He informed.

Steve just nodded his eyes glued to the ground.

"Kono said he was stable. They were going to start a transfusion once he got to surgery."

When all he got was another nod Chin decided to take charge.

"Come on. HPD have this under control. They don't need us anymore." And taking Steve's arm he led him to the passenger side of the Camaro.

Steve didn't even resist. He just sat slumped in the chair as Chin got in and started the engine.

"Steve it was an accident, a stupid move, but you didn't mean for this to happen. Danny will be fine. He'll rant at you. You'll grovel and we'll all move on." Chin said in an attempt to cheer his friend up.

Steve finally looked up and spoke. "I just shot my best friend Chin because I was too impatient to wait a few more minutes. How is he going to forgive me for that? How can he trust me to have his back? I didn't even realise. I left him, He didn't want me in the ambulance. He must hate me."

He was interrupted by his phone. Pulling it out from his pocket he saw it was the Governor.

"Can't he leave me alone for just one hour," Steve said exasperated. "Hello Governor."

"Commander McGarrett, I'd like an update please."

"Yes sir, we don't really know much yet, just that Danny's in surgery," he answered presuming the Governor already knew the basics.

"I'm sorry! What? What happened to Detective Williams?" Denning barked.

"You mean you don't know he was shot. I thought you would have heard by now." Steve replied flummoxed.

"No. I did not know that. I have been on the phone with the Prime Minister of New Zealand. Reassuring him that we had caught the thieves and my team was on the way to retrieve the collection. I just wanted to call for confirmation. What happened? I thought you didn't expect any problems? Who fired on you?" Denning asked shocked.

"No one did sir. We have the collection. HPD are currently logging it and once processed it will be returned to the museum."

"Well then how the hell did Williams get shot?" Denning asked confused.

"I shot him sir. I was impatient to get into the container, so I shot off the lock, but the bullet ricochet and hit Danny." Steve shamefully replied.

"Good god." Denning replied. "How bad?"

"It hit him in the abdomen. We don't know how serious it is yet."

There was silence for a moment. Then Denning spoke up. "I'm standing Five-0 down."

"What sir? No!" Steve begged. "This was my fault. Don't make the others pay by disbanding us. It was my fault entirely. Punish me."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Thank you for all the reviews, and to Wenwalke for her help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50.**

**Chapter Three. **

"Oh you will be punished Commander. But I need time to think of how. I said I was standing you down not disbanding you." Denning stated.

"Oh." Steve uttered.

"You're not entirely to blame for this. I know I've been riding your back all week and putting you under a lot of pressure. I apologise for that. The team has worked really hard. Take the next two weeks off. I'll only call you if something big comes up. HPD can manage the rest. Detective Williams is going to need your support so go be with him. Please keep me informed of his condition." Denning explained.

"Thank you sir, and I will."

"Oh and commander. Thank you for finding the stolen exhibits." With that he hung up.

Steve put his phone away and ran his hand over his face letting out a long sigh.

"Do I still have a job?" Chin enquired.

"Yeah, and a two week holiday."

Chin pulled into a space at the hospital and looked over at Steve. "Two weeks?"

"He stood us down. Told us to take care of Danny." Steve explained.

"That sounds like a good idea." Chin replied.

"Yeah, if he lets me." Steve stated defeatedly before getting out of the car and heading inside the hospital.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Two hours later the three team members sat waiting, paper coffee cups littered the table. Steve sat apart from the cousins, lost in his own thoughts.

"He's not handling this well is he?" Kono whispered.

"Would you be?" Chin questioned.

"Nope." Came her simple answer. "Danny will forgive him though, won't he?"

"I hope so cus."

10 minutes later Dr. Seek entered the room.

"Danny is out of surgery and in recovery now. I'm pleased to say he is doing well."

Steve let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"I performed an exploratory laparotomy and was able to find the bullet. Unfortunately it had nicked his colon so I had to repair that." He paused giving them time to absorb the information. "The damage was minimal and straight forward to fix. He was lucky the bullet lost most of its force from the ricochet. I don't expect any long term problems. My main concern now is infection so I have started Danny on a strong antibiotic to hopefully prevent that."

"So he should be fine?" Kono asked.

"He is at high risk for developing peritonitis, but we are aware of that and actively trying to prevent it. If he does develop it we can hopefully control it."

"Can we see him?" Chin enquired.

"He will be in recovery for at least another hour. Then we will move him to a room where you can all see him. A nurse will come and get you when he is ready for visitors." The doctor smiled.

As Dr. Seek shook their hands and left Steve suddenly sat down on a chair, his head between his legs, taking deep calming breaths.

Chin crouched down beside him and placed his hand on Steve's back to anchor him. After a minute Steve raised his head.

"You good now." Chin asked.

"Yeah sorry, just felt a little dizzy." Steve replied looking embarrassed.

"I'm not surprised. You've looked like you were going to start hyperventilating for the past two hours." Kono sympathised.

"You two must be really mad at me. I'm so sorry, believe me guys."

Kono playfully clipped him round the head. "You don't think we know that? You didn't mean to shoot Danny. I'm surprised you made such a stupid mistake though. I thought I was supposed to be the rookie on the team. But I'm not mad at you."

"Me either Steve, but I can't speak for Danny." Chin reassured.

"All these years he moans that I'm going to get him shot and he was right. Just none of us thought I'd be the one pulling the trigger." Steve stated.

"And I'm certain he is gonna be ranting about that as soon as he feels up to it." Kono joked. "Anyone want to bet on it?"

"No way cus. Thant would be as good as throwing money away."

Steve took a deep breath and stood up. "I need to go tell Grace what has happened."

"You don't have to do that Steve. I can go. And she doesn't need to know the details yet, Danny can decide that." Chin said.

"Yes I do. And Danny never lies to Grace so I'll tell her the truth. Her Uncle Steve is the biggest moron on the planet, and then beg for her forgiveness."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve pulled up outside the Edwards residence. His stomach was in knots. All the way over he had tried to think of ways to tell Grace what had happened but no way ever seemed right.

He knew the little girl thought the world of him, and he was about to shatter her image of himself. Would she ever forgive him for hurting her Danno? Would Danny even let Steve see her again if he couldn't forgive him? Steve finally felt like he had a family. For years after his mother supposedly died he had looked out for himself. Sure he had team mates to have his back, and he had Freddie who he loved like a brother going through SEAL training. When he had lost Freddie he had never thought he would find a friend like that again. Then he found Danny, and as much as they argued, they were as close as brothers. Chin and Kono were like his familytoo, they were his Ohana. Now he could have ruined it all in one ill thought out move.

He pulled the car forward and hit the intercom, and the maid allowed him to enter. Pulling up outside the house he saw Rachel immediately open the door.

"Steve, what's happened? Where's Danny?" She asked nervously.

"He's alive Rachel, and should be ok. I need to talk to Grace. Explain what happened."

"Ok, she's in her room doing her homework, come on up." She offered leading him up the stairs to Grace's bedroom.

Grace turned around as they entered her room and her face lit up upon seeing her Uncle Steve. Looking behind him for her Danno, her smile dramatically fell.

"Where's Danno?" She tentatively asked.

"Grace, Danno's in the hospital. The doctors think he should be fine, but he had to have an operation." Steve started.

"Can I see him?" She asked wide eyed.

"Not today Grace. I think it's best we let him rest."

"What happened?" She asked.

Steve's heart was beating a mile a minute. This was it. The minute Grace stopped loving him and started to hate him for hurting her dad. "Grace I did something really stupid and your dad got hurt. It's my fault Grace, and I'm sorry. I shot off a lock and the bullet bounced back and hit your dad in the stomach." By the end of his sentence Steve was fighting back the tears. So much for Mr. big, bad ass navy SEAL. He was stood in an eleven year olds pretty pink bedroom on the verge of a full break down.

"Did you say sorry?" Grace asked.

"Yes, of course I did. I didn't mean to hurt him Grace. I would never intentionally hurt your dad."

Grace stood and came over to Steve. He waited for the rant and flying hands to start, because Grace was every bit her father's daughter. But it never came. Instead she wrapped her arms around Steve's waist and hugged him. "If you said sorry, Danno will for forgive you Uncle Steve. It was an accident. Sometime we all do stupid things and someone gets hurt. I knocked Charlie over the other day cos I was in a rush to answer my phone and speak to Danno."

"I don't think it's quite the same Gracie."

"Yes it is. I didn't think about what I was doing. I just wanted my phone. You just wanted to get the lock open, right?"

Steve looked down at Grace. "No wonder your father keeps having a breakdown about you growing up too fast."

"I know, scary isn't it?" Rachel replied from the door. "Danny is going to be ok, isn't he?"

"They have concerns about infection, but they have him on antibiotic for that." Steve replied feeling emotionally exhausted.

"Will you keep me informed, let me know when he is ready and I'll drop Grace over."

"I will." Steve replied. "I should get back to the hospital."

"Will you tell Danno I love him Uncle Steve?"

"Of course I will, and you know Danno loves you too." He replied wiping the tears from his eyes and turning to leave.

"Uncle Steve." Grace called. "I love you too."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50**

**Chapter Four. **

Steve re-entered the hospital waiting room. He couldn't believe how well it had gone with Grace and how forgiving she was.

"How did it go?" Kono asked seeing Steve enter the room.

"Good, she took it well. Rachel will bring her by tomorrow when Danny feels up to it."

"And how are you doing?" Chin asked.

"Better. Grace doesn't hate me, now I just need to make amends to her father."

A blonde haired nurse entered the room. "Hi, I'm Dawn, I believe you're waiting to see Danny. If you want to follow me I'll show you to his room. He's sleeping now but you can wait."

Chin and Kono immediately followed her but Steve walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Boss, aren't you coming?" Kono asked, shocked that Steve wasn't the first one out of the room.

"No, he won't want me there. I'll just wait here. If you could let me know how he's doing once you've seen him, then I'll head home. I don't want to upset him."

"Steve, come on you're being silly." Kono chided.

"He didn't want me in the ambulance Kono. He probably hates me right now. He just had surgery and needs to rest. I don't want to upset him. Go see him, I'll be right here."

Chin and Kono reluctantly left and followed the nurse to Danny's room. Danny was sleeping peacefully propped up in bed. Kono immediately saw that he looked better. His colour was returning to normal, and the lines of pain were gone.

Walking around the bed she took note of the cardiac monitor he was hooked up to, a steady heart beat skipping along the screen. In addition to the IV the EMTs had placed Danny now had another in the back of his right hand allowing access for the vital fluids and antibiotics. A nasal cannula was looped around his ears and under his chin.

"He's doing well." Dawn reassured them. "His vitals are stable and he has an epidural in that is managing his pain really well."

"An epidural? I thought that was what women in labour had." Chin questioned.

Dawn smiled. "It is. But we also use them to manage post op pain. I'll be outside if you need me. I have other patients to tend to."

Chin pulled over a chair and handed it to Kono then grabbed one for himself, as he set it down he was surprised to see two sleepy blue eyes staring back at him. "Hey brah, how you feeling?"

"Better," Danny replied. "Thanks for helping me guys, and for being here."

"What else were we going to do Danny? Leave you to bleed out? Don't think so." Kono joked.

Danny cleared his throat. "Well thank you anyway."

Kono noticed how dry Danny sounded and offered him some water.

"Ice chips." Danny replied indicating to the cup on the side. "I'm not allowed anything else yet."

Kono helped Danny with the ice and placed it back on the table.

"Where's Steve?" Danny asked. "Tell me the Governor isn't still bugging him."

"He's in the waiting room Danny, he wasn't sure you would want to see him." Chin explained.

"Why wouldn't I want to see him? It was an accident. He's a Neanderthal animal who needs a reminder session on gun safety, but he didn't mean to hurt me," he said fiddling with the nasal cannula.

"Wow, you're taking this better than I thought." Kono replied shocked.

"Yeah well it seems one lesson I taught him has sunk in, when you get some one shot,"

"You apologise!" Both Chin and Kono joined in.

"Exactly, and he did. Besides like I said to Kono in the ER, he will be punishing himself way more than I could. Can you get him for me?"

"I don't know if he will come, Danny. He was worried about upsetting you." Kono explained.

"Oh he'll come. I need a pen and paper." He requested.

"You're going to write him a note," Chin asked amused. "Here use my phone and text him."

Danny turned to Chin and gave him the famous Williams stink eye. "Are you crazy? You know I can't type with my goofy thumbs. A note will be easier even with a damn IV."

Danny began to scrawl out the note then folded it in two and handed it to Chin who left to go find Steve.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chin entered the waiting room to find Steve sat drinking a coffee. "That was quick." Steve stated looking worried.

"He wants to see you." Chin replied handing Steve the note.

"He does?" Steve questioned opening the note and reading.

_Get your Army arse in here Steven. You apologised. I puked on you. I get to drive my car for a month and we'll call it even. _

_P.S. I told you, you would get me shot one day. Now get in here and plump my pillow!_

Steve chuckled to himself. "Good job we didn't take that bet with Kono." He folded the note and slipped it into his pocket, not quite believing that Danny was prepared to forgive him.

He paused at the door of Danny's room and smiled as he saw Kono helping Danny with some more ice. "It's Navy Danny, Navy. Not Army."

Danny looked up and smirked. "You done hiding?"

"I didn't think you wanted me here. You didn't want me in the ambulance." Steve explained.

"You goofball. I wanted you to finish the case and get the Governor off our backs. You're an impatient moron, but that's not breaking news to us babe. I saw what you were going to do and didn't move. I didn't expect it to ricochet like that. Just promise me you won't do that again and we're good."

"I promise, Danno. Trusts me I promise. I am so sorry man."

"One last thing, do you agree to the terms of my note?" Danny said.

"Plumping your pillow? Sure." Steve joked stepping forward.

"Don't you dare!" Danny responded. "I'm currently pain free. I'd like it to stay that way. You know what I mean."

Steve stepped closer to the bed and took Danny's hand. "Deal. I'm glad you're ok buddy."

Chin and Kono looked at each other confused. Each wondering what was in the note.

"Ok! You call this ok Steven? Do you want me to make it six weeks?"

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The team stayed with Danny for the rest of the evening. It hadn't taken long before he had fallen back asleep. Dawn had kept coming back in to check Danny's vitals and pain levels, and on her last visit she had pointed out that visiting hours were coming to a close.

Danny started to stir just as Chin and Kono started to get ready to leave. They explained that they were going to go home and would be back the next day. Noting that Steve had made no attempts to move they wished him good night and left. Ten minutes later Dawn entered the room pushing a cot.

"Your friends told me they believed you had every intention of camping out here, and since I've heard of your reputation around the hospital I thought it would be easier not to argue" she explained at the sight of Steve's raised eye brows.

"Smart move," Danny muttered still half asleep.

"Thanks." Steve smiled.

"You know you don't have to stay. Right?" Danny said using the bed controls to lie down slightly.

"I know. But I'm staying."

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to. I'm sure the nurses will take good care of me."

"My guilty feelings aside, you know I'd be staying anyway, ok." Steve informed him.

"Yeah ok, thanks," and his eyes slipped closed again.

Seeing Steve's concerned glance Dawn reassured him. "He's doing well. Sleep is the best thing for him now. I'm sure he will be more awake tomorrow. Why don't you go get something to eat and drink then get your head down? You look paler than Danny."

Steve stood and left the room heading for the cafeteria. Dawn was right he was tired from working hard all week and felt emotionally drained from carrying the guilt all day. He grabbed some food and ate it quickly realising that he hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was now 9pm. Upon returning to Danny's room he found his friend still sleeping.

Moving over to the cot he started to spread out the sheets Dawn had brought in while he was gone. He sat down and watched his best friend sleep. He was still shocked that Danny had forgiven him the way he had, "guest that's what families do, they forgive each other" he thought to himself.

Laying down he promised himself that he was going to be there every step of the way through Danny's recovery. It was the least he could do, but it was also what family would do.

"Sleep well brother." He whispered.

TBC

**Hope the fact that Danny forgave Steve so easily didn't disappoint. I figured Danny rants a lot about the small things but the big things he keeps close to his heart. Plus I wanted Steve there for Danny's recovery. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: phew glad you were all ok with Danny forgiving Steve. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50**

**Chapter Five. **

Danny had a relatively good night. The nurses only needed to come in once to top up his pain relief, and help him to change position. Steve managed to doze on the cot. But he was acutely aware of his partners every little move. Not allowing him self to fully fall asleep in case his best friend needed him. At 4am Danny's night nurse had come to check on him and noted that Steve still wasn't really asleep. After giving him a dressing down and reassuring him that Danny was comfortable and that she was around to tend to his needs she left the room and Steve finally fell asleep for a few hours.

Chin and Kono returned to the hospital the next morning to find Steve fast asleep on the cot and Danny resting in bed, helping himself to some ice chips.

"Morning brah," they said in unison.

"Morning" Danny replied shifting himself in bed a little.

"You look better Danny, how you feeling?" Kono enquired.

"Not too bad, thanks. Feel like I've slept for a week and I'm still tired."

"You feeling up to a visit from Grace later? I spoke to Rachel last night to update her and she said I could pick Grace up and bring her to visit, if you were well enough" Chin asked keeping his voice low so not to disturb Steve.

"I'm always up for a visit from my monkey. I'd really appreciate that, thanks Chin."

"No problem brah. We're going to head to the office shortly and sort out all the paperwork from the arrest. We just wanted to check in with you. We'll pick Grace up from school and bring her here then."

"Ah. An upside to getting shot, missing out on the paper work," Danny joked causing Chin and Kono to chuckle.

The noise startled Steve who shot up from the cot, and then seeing his team mates he sank back down. Looking a bit sheepish at his over reaction.

Kono stifled a giggle. "Morning boss."

"Morning, what time is it?" He asked looking over to Danny and checking he was ok.

"9 am. We just called in on the way to the office to check on Danny and bring you these." Kono said producing a coffee and a bag of Malasadas.

"Are you two serious?" Danny ranted. "I can't eat and you bring him Malasadas. Does Chin have cocoa puffs hidden behind his back?"

The cousins looked guilty. "Sorry. Maybe they will let you have something today?" Kono commiserated.

"I doubt it." Danny sulked.

Dawn entered the room and smiled at the team. She had already seen Chin and Kono sneaking in.

"I hope you weren't planning on having one of those?" She asked nodding towards the Malasadas.

"Told you!" Danny stated. "Don't worry I don't really feel like eating anyway. I feel a bit sick"

"I can get you something for that. Then how about I help you freshen up and we get you out of bed?"

"Sure." Danny replied.

"These might come in handy then," Chin said holding up a bag containing Danny's cloths. He had obviously gone to Danny's home and packed a few things for him. He also passed a bag to Steve. "Here brah, you really need these. No wonder Danny feels sick with the smell of stale vomit coming off you."

Chin and Kono then took their cue to leave. Bidding Danny and Steve good bye and promising to bring Grace by after school. Steve left to clean up and also to spare Danny the embarrassment while having a bed bath. Twenty minutes later Dawn signalled he could return. Danny was sat up in bed and was now sporting a t-shirt and a pair of scrub pants tied loosely around his sore abdomen.

"You might as well come back in. No one is free to give me a hand to help Danny to the chair yet." She explained.

"I can help." Steve offered.

"Would that be ok Danny?" She asked.

"Sure," was Danny's short reply. Steve thought Danny already looked worn out just from freshening up. He wasn't sure how Danny was going to manage standing.

Dawn busied herself getting the chair in the right position. Then making sure Danny had enough leeway with the cardiac monitor wires and his drip.

"Ok Danny, this is your new best friend." She said holding up a rolled up towel. "You're going to press this against your tummy to help support it. Trust me it will help. Nice and slowly now."

She helped ease Danny's legs off the bed as Steve helped Danny push his top half into a sitting position. As Danny sat up his vision swayed and his level of nausea cranked up a notch. He felt the uncomfortable pinch in his back from the epidural but was relieved that the pain in his stomach was well controlled.

Steve took hold of Danny's shoulders to steady him, noticing that all colour had drained from Danny's face. "You ok D?"

"Dizzy." Was his simple reply as he leaned forward placing his head on Steve's chest to steady himself.

"Just take deep breaths for me Danny." Dawn demanded. "You've been lying down for a while, it's perfectly normal."

Danny nodded his head and concentrated on his breathing. Grateful that he still had the nasal casual in place supplying him with a steady cool flow of oxygen.

"It's ok Danny I got you," Steve reassured tightening his grip on Danny's left shoulder and moving to support him better on his right side as Danny listed a bit. "I got your back" he repeated.

"You always do," replied Danny.

"Not always." Steve thought to himself "but I plan to make that up to you over and over again."

Gradually the feeling passed and Danny nodded that he was ready to continue. Steve moved around to Danny's left side while Dawn took the right, mindful of his IV. Slowly Danny stood and stepped around to the chair then slowly sat. Danny sank his head back into the chair and sucked in a deep breath, while still clutching his new best friend to his stomach.

"You did really well Danny." Dawn praised.

"Thanks." Danny wearily replied.

Dawn changed the sheets on the bed and left. Steve pulled over a chair to sit closer to Danny who now looked totally wiped out. The guilt that this was all his fault washed over him again and it must have shown on his face. Because Danny suddenly took his hand and said. "Its ok babe, I'm good. Please stop feeling guilty. I feel like crap, and I'm tired. I really don't have the energy to deal with kicked puppy face. So please can we skip it?"

"I can't help feeling bad Danny."

"I know, but you don't have to. I forgave you, we need to move on." Danny said giving Steve's hand a small squeeze.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny managed to sit out for a whole hour before he started to flag. His pain relief was no longer working as well as it had been and a constant dull ache had settled in his stomach.

Steve also noticed a flush to Danny's cheeks and could tell his friend wasn't feeling well.

Steve left the room to go find Dawn and fill her in, and she returned with him. After taking Danny's vitals she frowned and looked at the two men. "You have a bit of a temp Danny. Let's get you back to bed shall we."

She and Steve took their positions on either side of Danny and once again helped him to stand. Danny shuffled around and then stopped.

"Dizzy again?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Danny replied, then suddenly his legs gave way and Steve saw his eyes roll back.

Acting quickly he was able to stop his partner crashing to the floor and eased him onto the bed. Dawn pulled the emergency buzzer and was joined by another nurse and Dr. Seek.

Steve took a step back away for the bed watching the medical staff fuss around his partner. The nasal cannula had been replaced by a mask and the nurses were re-checking his vitals. Dr. Seek quickly examined Danny's abdomen which elicited a groan from Danny. He then ordered the IV fluids to be increased and stepped over to talk to Steve.

"He has a temperature of 101 and his abdomen is clearly uncomfortable. He is starting to show signs of peritonitis I'm afraid. His blood pressure is on the low side and standing up caused it to drop further, which is why he passed out. I've increased his IV fluids and we will send off samples from the drain he has in his stomach to try and identify a specific bacteria. But I'm going to add a broad spectrum antibiotic to his regime to try and cover all our bases. He's sleeping now, which is the best thing for him."

"Is he really sick doc?" Steve asked.

"He is certainly unwell, but with the change of antibiotic I hope to have him feeling better soon. "

Steve moved over to the bed and sat in the chair Danny had previously been sat in. Danny looked flushed all over now but seemed pain free, the nurses having boluses the epidural to get on top of Danny's pain. He then pulled out his phone and sent Chin and Kono a quick text to let them know the latest turn in Danny's recovery.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: A big thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I really appreciate every comment. A final thank you to wenwalke for her hard work. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50**

**Chapter Six.**

Steve remained by Danny's bed side all that day and through the night. Chin and Kono had brought Grace by after school, but Danny slept through most of her visit. Waking enough to say hello and have a hug, Danny was soon back sleeping with Grace by his side. His fever had risen to 104.3 and had stubbornly stuck leaving him exhausted and intermittently confused.

Steve hated seeing his friend so ill. He watched as the nurses swapped out the ice packs and replaced his IV fluids, then administering the next round of antibiotics. Steve desperately hoped that the antibiotics would kick in and start to bring down Danny's temperature.

"You should try and get some sleep." One of the nurses said sympathetically as she placed the thermometer in Danny's ear and waited for the beep. "It's 2am and I haven't once seen you on that cot tonight."

"What's his temp?" Steve asked ignoring her suggestion.

"It's down to 102. The antibiotics are starting to work now that we have identified the strain of bacteria. He's resting comfortably. You should sleep." She tried again.

Steve gave a relieved sigh then headed to the cot. "Ok you win, I'll try to sleep."

Dawn returned for her shift the next morning to find Steve sat in the chair by Danny's bed. She wondered if he had even moved all night. She marvelled at the strong bond these two had. Looking at Danny she noticed his cheeks were no longer the flushed red he had worn the day before.

Steve looked up and noticed her, "temps 99.3 now."

"That's great." She smiled.

Thirty minutes later Steve was greeted by two sleepy blue eyes. "Hey man, how you feeling?" Steve asked relieved to see his best friend awake and lucid.

"Honestly, not great, but better I think."

"That's to be expected. They got the infection under control now. Few more days of IV antibiotics and you'll be good as new."

Danny gave a weary smile. "Was Grace here or did I hallucinate her?"

"She came yesterday, but you were pretty out of it, slept most of the time. Rachel said she would bring her back tomorrow. Give you a chance to recover a bit first. Chin and Kono should be here soon. They finished all the paperwork off yesterday so we now have two weeks off to take care of you."

"Two weeks off?" Danny questioned.

"Denning stood us down for two weeks when he heard what I did."

"Oh, that's great, so you all get two weeks off to surf and relax? Meanwhile I'm stuck here."

He said wincing as his flailing hand tugged his IV.

"Only for a few more days. Then you can go home, and I'm coming to stay at your place, 'til you're back on your feet. So no surfing, Danny," Steve informed him.

"Oh you are, are you?"

"Well how else are you going to take care of yourself and Grace."

"Thanks man." Danny smiled.

"It's the least I can do." Steve replied.

"Steven." Danny chastised. Angry, that his partner was still carrying so much obvious guilt.

"I know, I know. I'm working in the guilt thing."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chin and Kono arrived at the hospital later that morning and were relieved to see Danny sat up in bed looking much better. He now had a healthier colour to his skin and the oxygen and heart monitor were gone.

Steve explained that Dr. Seek had been around and was happy with Danny's progress and that he could now start a light diet. The epidural had also been removed and Danny started on oral painkillers. While Danny now seemed a bit more uncomfortable it meant he was recovering well.

Steve took the opportunity to nip home and have a shower. Then he called Rachel to update her on Danny's improvement, followed by the Governor. He was shocked when the Governor said that he would call into visit Danny in the next hour. So he headed back to the hospital to give his partner the heads up.

Governor Denning arrived at the hospital and after greeting his team, he requested a private audience with Danny. 20 minutes later they were signalled that they could return.

"Thank you for that, I needed to speak with Detective Williams before I informed you of the action I have decided to take with regards to this... Incident." He said searching for the right word to describe it.

"Yes sir, of course." Steve replied then prepared himself for his punishment. He would take whatever the Governor dished out. He deserved it. His reckless actions had almost cost his best friend his life.

"I'm sure you know. Had you been under HPD jurisdiction, internal affairs would be investigating this. As you are my task force that now falls to me. After speaking with Detective William, he agrees with me that a formal punishment is not needed. He was very adamant that your career not be affected by this 'moment of moronic stupidity ' I believe he called it."

Steve looked over at his friend, he was still amazed at Danny's ability to forgive and move on from this. Danny frequently liked to rant about how Steve had got him shot the first day they met. Bantering about Steve's bull in a china shop approach, and how Steve would get him killed. Yet now that had almost been true, Danny had simply forgiven Steve knowing that Steve was punishing himself enough.

Steve locked eyes with Danny silently thanking him. But was confused when Danny suddenly smirked at him, knowing the punishment that was about to be dished out.

"After discussion, Detective Williams and I believe we have come to a suitable and appropriate punishment." The Governor continued.

"Yes sir." Steve responded.

"You will be required to attend one of the HPD gun safety seminars that are held for training officers." The Governor stated.

Chin elbowed Kono as she struggled to stifle a fit of giggles as Steve's eyes shot open upon hearing his punishment.

"You will then put together a session on gun safety and dangers. I am in communication with several youth groups around the island and we will set up sessions. Hopefully we can teach the youth of today that guns are not toys."

Steve's mouth dropped open upon hearing the unusual punishment.

"Community service, you're giving me community service?" Steve asked.

"Yes, and Detective Williams gets to sign off on the sessions before you teach them. Can't have you showing the youth of Hawaii how to safely discharge a grenade now can we." Denning said patting Steve on the back as he left the room.

His three teammates burst out laughing at the shocked look on Steve's face.

"Ouch." Danny said hugging his rolled up towel to his stomach. "It hurts to laugh."

"Then don't." Steve replied. "Seriously, an HPD seminar? The Governor really felt that necessary? How embarrassing."

"Nope that was my idea." Danny proudly stated as Chin and Kono burst into another fit of giggles.

Steve slumped down into the chair next to Danny "I hate you, you know that?"

"Hey that's my line." Danny huffed. "And you don't, you love me."

"Yeah I do brother, I do." Steve said looking around at his team, grateful that he still had his Ohana.

The End.


End file.
